paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Breeze (2)
recap from last part: Crystalist strikes Rocky's side with her powers and he sprouts leaves above his paws. Ryder, Tundra, Rosie and Crystalist take Rocky to the Wooden Fox Queen Wistiria to see if she can help him. They manage to remove all memory of the magic from all the pups' memories including Rocky's except for Ryder's, Tundra's, Rosie's and of course Crystalist's whose power'll only grow. Now, she must conceal her powers with PupBooties and limit her contact with everyone, including her own brother. Due to it, the bridge was raised and Ryder went to Los Vegas for a vacation to help out with a bank robbery, leaving the pups. Now, it's time for Crystalist's coronation, since it's the aniversary of the day when Ryder found her. A Month Later (The scene shows some townspeople from other places and cities getting off boats and entering Adventure Bay. Mayor Goodway is welcoming all of them. A family gets off the boat. They have two dogs with them.) Mayor: Welcome to Adventure Bay! The bridge will be lowered soon! Lupo: I can't believe it! I'm actually going to meet the PAW Patrol! In real life! Girl: Easy, Lupo. Easy, boy. Basil: Eeeek! I'm actually in Adventure Bay! Oh my gosh! I'm totally freaking! I wonder if they hold baking contests! (A Bull Terrier puppy steps out of the boat with two larger Doberman puppies following behind.) Mayor: Hello! And welcome to Adventure Bay! Bull Terrier: Thank you my lady. I'm Nick and these two are Brutus and Bowser. Mayor: Nice to meet you! (Nick and his friends walk along the beach. As they walk they get a glimpse of the Lookout.) Nick: Ah. The home of the PAW Patrol. Lower that bridge so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your equipment! *he suddenly looks around nervously* Did I say that out loud? (The scene changes to the Lookout and all the pups are getting ready for the coronation.) Tundra: Skye? Um..Skye? Skye: Yes, Tundra? Tundra: Are you ready yet? Skye: Ready for what again? Tundra: The coronation that's today? Skye: *gasps* It's coronation day! (Skye bolts out of her PupHouse and races towards Crystalist's PupHouse. She sees that the door is open.) (For the First Time in a Month begins.) Kody (Skye toppels into a rowboat, partly pushing it outwards until its almost getting ready to fall into the Bay, until someone stamps their paw in the boat, so it can't fall into it.) Skye: Argh, what a lovely breeze, Ow! Hey! (The Cockapoo looks up and sees a Swedish Valhund looking at her.) Valhund: I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Skye: Hey.....I..um...ah..yeah..I'm good! Valhund: Oh, thank goodness. (He stretches his paw out to Skye.) Skye: I'm Skye. Valhund: Call me Kody. Skye: I'm from the PAW Patrol. Kody: You are? I'm so sorry for hitting you. I am from the PSTRUOAP patrol. Skye: Oh, I'm not that PAW Patrol pup. If you hit Rocky's sister Crystalist it'll be...yeesh! But thankfully it's just me. Kody: Just you? Skye:(dreamily) Yep...just me...*sighs* (The City Hall bell rings.) Skye: The bell! The coronation! I-I need to go! I'll see you later then? Kody: I'll see you at the coronation! Skye: Ok! See you then! The Coronation (All the pups are dreesed up and ready for the coronation. Crystalist prances in front of Mayor Goodway, who is supposed to give her two awards. Crystalist reaches for them, but Mayor Goodway stops her.) Mayor: Crystalist, the PupBooties. (Crystalist gently bites her red and robin's egg blue PupBootie and pulls it off. She does the same for the other one. After they're pulled off, she reaches for the awards. As the Mayor says a speech, fall leaves start to sprout all around them. As soon as the speech is over, Crystalist shoves back on her booties, thankfully, no one noticed.) Rocky(thinking) What was wrong with her? If I can just talk to her, I'll be able to find out. (The scene changes to Skye and Kody talking.) Skye: Wait wait. You have how many brothers and sisters? Kody: Eight sisters and four brothers. Three of them pretended that I was invisible for two years! (Rocky walks up.) Rocky: Really? (Kody turns to Rocky.) Kody: Hi. Rocky: I overheard your story about your siblings. Sisters do that to. Crystalist and I were really close. But one day, she just..shut me out..and...I don't know why. Kody: Do you want to talk to her? Rocky: Yes! Really badly! Kody: Well, here's some advice... ("Love is Something More" begins) Secret Revealed (Skye and Kody are racing up to Crystalist, with Rocky trailing behind them.) Skye: Crystalist! Can I talk to you? Crystalist: Yes, Skye? What is it? Skye: This is Kody. Kody: Nice to meet you. Crystalist: Nice to meet you too... Skye: There's something that we want to tell you! Crystalist: What is it? Kody and Skye: We would like... Skye: For Kody.... Kody: To join... Both: The PAW Patrol! Crystalist: What? Wha-what are you talkng about? Skye: Of course we'll need some time to scedual the date for him. *gasps* We can invite all twelve of your siblings! Crystalist: Wait..Skye?..Please...Skye! Skye: What? Crystalist: Can I talk to you? Alone? Skye: No. Whatever you have to say you can say to me and Kody. Crystalist: You can't make a pup that you just met a part of the PAW Patrol. Skye: You can when you know it's true love. Crystalist: Skye, what do you know about true love? (Rocky steps up.) Rocky: We know more than you! All you know is how to shut people out! (Crystalist begins to walk off.) Crystalist: Everyone can go home now. The party's over. Rocky: What? Sis! (Rocky reaches to grab his sister's cape but he grabs one of her booties in his mouth.) Crystalist: Hey! Rocky! Give me back my bootie! (Rocky manages to keep the bootie out of his sister's reach.) Rocky: No! Crystal, I can't live like this anymore! Crystalist:(sadly) Then go...leave me alone! Rocky: Crystalist, why do you shut the pups out? Why do you shut me out? Crystalist: Enough, Rocky..... (Rocky keeps on going.) Rocky: Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?! Crystalist: I said, ENOUGH! (Crystalist shoots a Autumn power blast, causing very sharp Autumn vines to sprout out of the ground. All the guests back away.) Nick: Sorcery.....I knew there was something dubious going on around here! Rocky and Skye: Crystalist... (Crystalist races off as a trail of dead grass follows her. Rocky chases after her.) Rocky: Crystalist! (The brown mutt races away from the townspeople, all the way into a forest. As she runs, the trees' leaves turn into Autumn colors.) Skye: Crystalist! (Skye's bow snaggs onto a Cranberry bush. Kody rushes over to her.) Kody: Did you know? Skye: No. I-I didn't know... The Beginning of Rocky's Journey (The scene chages to Rocky, whos in the Lobby taking off his orange bow, and slipping on his orange collar and his uniform, after Tundra and Rosie finished telling them about Crystalit's powers.) Rosie: We're sorry that we didn't tell you guys. Zuma: It's ok, dudette. Marshall: At least you told us. Rocky: I'm going after her! Tundra: What? Chase: What'll we do without you? Rocky: I'm putting Kody in my place until I return. Skye: I'm coming with you. I pushed her too. Rosie: Me three. I'll just come along unless anyone gets hurt. Rocky: I thought you didn't want to come. Rosie: Well, I'm still coming! Tundra: Be careful, Rocky! Rocky: I will! (see Let it Blow) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Frozen